Friends with Benefits
by Summer Sun Surfing
Summary: Caroline and Stefan spend the night together. And he's glad that she's a cheerleader.


**A/N: Let's come to my absolute favorite couple, lately. Caroline and Stefan. I'm actually still a Maroline shipper, but I guess that ship doesn't have much hope anymore anyways, so who cares. **

**This is just going to be a one-shot with some sexy time between the friends, so enjoy. ;) **

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her again, for the millionth time that night. But his mouth was quickly covered by hers as she dragged him down to her by his shirt, he had to keep himself up on his elbows to not crash her under his weight. "Less talking, more undressing, Stefan!" Caroline insisted. He was already standing between her legs anyways, and she could _feel _how much he wanted, no_ needed _her.

But he was a real gentleman, with all his being.

But Caroline's last sentence got even him. He shrugged his doubts off and pulled her up with him to a stand. Attacking her neck, he mumbled against her skin. "Not the bed, how boring."

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed and she nodded in agreement. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the wild side of him. And she knew that with him and Elena breaking up, he hadn't gotten any in a while, so she was sure that he'd make it worth it.

She got picked up by her thighs, her legs wrapping themselves insecurely around his waist as she got slammed into a wooden wall. "Unf." she let out, breathy. "More!" and then she started rocking her hips against his, making him growl every time her covered heat met his crotch through his jeans.

"Damn you." he groaned, grinding his hips to hers in return, just harder.

Caroline couldn't stand this anymore, she untangled herself from Stefan, got back down to the ground on her bare feet and slipped her dress up over her head, smiling as she gave him the first look at what he was getting tonight.

Her porcelain skin looked flawless together with a light blue bra and matching panties. He wanted to grab for her again, but Caroline turned the tables and stepped around him, but his body was following hers, he stripped his shirt off and turned around, his back to the wall now.

"What are you.." he wanted to ask, but got cut off by Caroline grabbing the waist-band of his jeans. His eyes fell to her hands that was playing with the button and he started to smirk, when he looked back up at her, she had the same smirk plastered on her face.

But before Stefan knew it, he watched Caroline sinking to her knees in front of him. His jaw dropped and his head fell back when he felt her lips press against his jeans covered, arching cock. "F-Fuck.." he clearly couldn't wait anymore.

And so Caroline gave him some relief and popped the button of his denim jeans, sliding them down his legs, she freed his member from Stefan's firms and licked her lips at the sight. He was proudly standing up in the direction of his belly button. "Oh boy.." she whispered in delight.

She finally gave it a soft tuck, earning another growl from Stefan who was already in heaven. Caroline smirked and took a tight grip on him before letting his head between her lips and sucking slightly.

Stefan's chest was rising and falling uncontrollably now, his breathing was fast. It really had been too long.

Caroline swirled her tongue around his head to make him even harder, she needed all he had got tonight. And so she rested her hands on his ass and slid her tongue along the length of him, once twice and a third time before she drowned him completely between her lips, sucking hard.

His hand went to her hair, tangling in it as she pulled her off of his member again. "I need you now." he told her breathlessly and captured her lips, she tasted like him. He pulled her closer, pinning his erection between their bodies, so that the tip kept nudging Caroline's navel. And it was driving her wild.

She wanted that thing to disappear into her. And it really didn't help that the thick end of it kept rubbing against her lower body.

"So take me." she stated and leaned herself against the wall again.

Stefan wasted no time, he lifted her up against the wall, took a hold of his cock and what he then did, surprised even Caroline.

"I'm glad you're a cheerleader." He said and angled her whole leg up his chest and to his shoulder. But instead of hooking it over his shoulder like normal guys would do, like Tyler and Matt always did to be able to hit her deeper. He stretched it further up, keeping it upstretched, so that only one of her legs was hooked around his waist.

Caroline had to bite her lip at first, because it just hurt that much, but when he slammed himself into her core, the pain as forgotten.

He leaned against her extended leg to keep it up and started moving, ramming himself in and out of her again and again and over again. Pulling out of her to swirl the tip of his dick around her clit sometimes, before he'd shove himself home again. His thrusts were hard, reckless and endless.

It felt so good but was torture at the same time, as he stopped moving inside of her every damn time he'd feel that she was close to her orgasm. He wouldn't let her go that easily, not until his vampire stamina left him.

She was just starting to tighten around him again, as he stopped thrusting. "Stefan! Please!" she cried out. Scratching at his back to keep herself up against him. Her face was flushed from all the fucking, her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen and red from the kissing and nibbling.

"You look beautiful like this." he told her and decided to end it.

Caroline just snorted and rolled her hips into his with the last bit of strength she had left. And he picked up on her hint, moving with her again, he changed the angle to hit her front wall, thrusting harder and longer than he had all night. He let his thumb travel down her front, the same time he took one of her nipples between his lips and started to softly suck.

His thumb met her sensitive bundle and he wasted no time in pleasuring it and just as Caroline came around him with a loud scream of ecstasy, he bit down on her breast to find his own release.

His thrusts sped up for the last time that night, his hips going wild with need to explode and when he finally came, he came hard, filling her up.

* * *

**A/N: And done. I hope you enjoyed. This was my first smut, so sorry if it wasn't that good. :) **


End file.
